


Spaghetti, Sex and Something Like Love

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard invited Frank over for dinner at six o'clock the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti, Sex and Something Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> first part of this work HERE; https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706348
> 
> {translations for the french in this fic are at the note at the bottom}

“Mikey, is it that hard to just be honest and not make jokes for a fucking minute?” Gerard asked. He was seriously getting pissed the fuck off because tonight was important.

 

“ _Gerard._ You look good. Frank’s going to literally eat you up. Wait, no, ew,” Mikey cringed over the Skype call, and Gerard laughed as he aimed the camera at himself on his wall mirror. He showed Mikey himself from different angles.

 

“It all looks good?” Gerard asked once more, just to make sure. He was wearing tight jeans, a casual dress shirt and a red tie. He had put eyeliner on and tousled up his black hair. He kind of wanted to fuck himself, but figured he’d save that for Frank’s doing.

 

“Yes! Now, what did you say you got me?” Mikey asked, and Gerard bounced off into the kitchen with his phone in hand.

 

He picked up the unicorn stickers from the counter, and switched his camera, holding them up in front of his face. He smiled.

 

Mikey put a hand up to his face, and went, “No. _Way!_ ” and squealed, squealed, squealed. Gerard nearly hung up.

 

“Come get them tomorrow, okay? Maybe around noon. I’m gonna ask Frank to spend the night, and maybe you can meet him then.” Gerard explained.

 

“Cool. I hope you have a good night, Gerard. Save me some spaghetti if you can.”

 

“Of course. Love you, bro,” And Gerard hung up, placing his phone on the island in the kitchen. The clock read five twenty four, and Gerard swore as he got out two big pots.

 

He filled one with water, setting it to boil. The other he filled with two cans of tomato paste, one small can of tomato chunks, parsley, olive oil, salt, and some garlic he minced himself. He mixed the sauce, debating on putting oregano in it. “Just a pinch,” He said to himself, and in went the spice.

 

He put a strainer in the sink and began to cook the pasta. It cooked for ten minutes - Gerard stirring the sauce, tasting it, pouring glasses of wine as it neared six o’clock - and then there was a knock at the door.

 

Gerard turned the burner holding the pasta off, and quickly strained it before running to the door, opening it. His heart clenched at the way Frank looked. He was dressed just under how Gerard was - baggier jeans, a dress shirt minus the tie, and was that _eyeliner_ Gerard was seeing? It was carefully applied all around his eyes. Gerard wanted Frank to fuck him against the back of the door right then, wanted to feel Frank’s nails dig into his thighs. Fuck.

 

“Oh, hi, wow,” Frank stuttered, taking a second to look over Gerard’s attire before closing his umbrella. It was raining like it had been the day before. Damn Jersey weather.

 

“Hi, come on in. Hope you’re hungry,” Gerard greeted, pushing the door open for Frank. “I am,” He said as he walked in, and shut the door behind him. Gerard began to walk back to the kitchen, “Sorry, I’m just finishing up,”

 

Frank leant his umbrella against the wall, toeing off his shoes as his eyes followed Gerard’s body, looking at — 

 

“That’s - that’s fine,” Frank assured, and whispered a quiet, _“Oh God,”_ to himself when Gerard was in the kitchen, because he looked so fucking good.

 

Okay, scratch that, he looked _too_ fucking good. He looked tasty, and Frank wanted to follow him, press him to the island by his hips and make circles with his thumbs. Forget about dinner, let it burn as they fucked on the countertop. Frank wanted to fuck Gerard already and he hadn’t even been inside his house for thirty seconds. Frank wanted him bad.

 

Gerard was putting the spaghetti in a big bowl and pouring the sauce overtop as Frank walked in.

 

“Please, take a seat,” Gerard gestured to the island with a jolt of his head. Frank did as he was asked, and in only five minutes all appliances were shut off, and they were sitting across from each other with bowls of red pasta and glasses of rich wine.

 

“How’d you know I was Italian?” Frank asked, smirking as he looked at his bowl.

 

Gerard bit his lip, shrugging. “Lucky guess, I suppose,” Was his answer, and Frank simply took a sip of wine.

 

“So,” Gerard said, twisting spaghetti on his fork. “Tell me what you do,”

 

“I uh, currently work a part-time job at _Costco_ , the reason why I caught up to you yesterday. I had just gotten off of work, but uhm. I also have a band, and I make some money off of gigs and all. And yourself?” Frank asked, a huge mouthful of pasta going into his system, surely to come out at some time, if not right then from the amount placed on his fork.

 

Gerard smiled at how cute Frank was, the enjoyment he was receiving from the food. It made Gerard happy. “I’d love to come see you play. But I simply work at an office. It pays well, though,”

 

“I can see that from these -” Frank picked up the unicorn stickers Gerard hadn’t had time to displace earlier. “- these stickers, right?”

 

“For fucks sake, those are for Mikey, I swear!” Gerard took them from Frank’s grasp, and Frank was having a ball as he shoved more pasta in his mouth.

 

“Mikey sounds fun. I want to meet him,” Frank said, and Gerard beamed at that. Now was the time to ask.

 

“Yeah! You totally can. He’s coming over early tomorrow, if you want to maybe, like, stay the night?” Gerard asked, twirling his pasta fast, making a perfect swirl of tomato-y goodness.

 

Frank nodded his head. “Yeah, I’d love that,” He said, and his stomach churned, and he knew it wasn’t from the pasta.

 

“Great. Yeah, awesome,” Gerard agreed, and they asked each other a few more questions as they finished their meal. They asked each other their favourite food, favourite colour, alcoholic beverage, animal, ocean, country, everything. It was a back and forth game of twenty questions until their bowls were completely empty.

 

Frank insisted on washing the dishes afterwards. Literally _insisted,_ pushing Gerard away from the sink as he rinsed their cutlery and plates. “Put the spaghetti in the fridge, I’ve got it. If I’m staying the night, I insist,”

 

“Go home, then. Please don’t do my dishes,” Gerard pleaded, pouring the spaghetti into a resealable container to place in the fridge for Mikey tomorrow.

 

“Oh, pssh. It’s not a big deal,” Frank said, and Gerard leant against the fridge when he closed it, looking at Frank. Frank smiled at him before going back to the bowl and sponge.

 

Gerard took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist. “Wouldn’t you like to do something else though?” He asked, voice dropping to one of sultry.

 

Frank’s arm stopped moving for a second, and then he shook his head. “You’re not seducing me out of this one,”

 

Gerard hummed in reply, placing a hand flat on Frank’s abdomen, sliding it down. “I think,” He started, tapping his fingers there. “It’s time for dessert,”

 

Frank swallowed as he placed the dish on the drying rack, picking up a wine glass to wash. He didn’t reply. Instead, he filled the glass with water, watching as the tiniest hint of purple mixed in with it.

 

“I want dessert,” Gerard whispered, and his hand moved lower until it was hovering over Frank’s crotch. His lips went to Frank’s neck. “ _Je veux tu à enculer moi,_ ”

 

“Did you just speak French?” Frank asked, and his cock twitched, started to get hard. Gerard pressed his hand flat, and gasped. “Big boy,”

 

“Fuck off,” Frank laughed, and Gerard squeezed. Frank almost dropped the wine glass, “ _Fuck,_ don’t. Wanna buy new wine glasses?”

 

“I don’t care. J’ai faim pour toi,” Gerard spoke, and the roll on the ‘r’ drove Frank nuts.

 

“I wish I knew what you were saying,” Frank breathed, and Gerard’s hand moved up to slide into Frank’s pants.

 

“I went to Paris for two months. Surprisingly picked up a lot. Je suis dur, je veux toi,” Gerard purred, and his fingertips nudged into Frank’s underwear.

 

“Your ‘r’s, I can’t,” Frank put the glass on the drying rack, and dried his hands. “I hate you for being so hot,”

 

“Mm-mm, baby, tu es chaud, pas moi,” Gerard giggled, and took his hand out, spinning Frank around.

 

“Quit the French, or speak it between my thighs,” Frank said, and pressed Gerard against the island in the kitchen. He rubbed circled on his hips with his thumbs. It was perfect, so fucking satisfying to do so.

 

“That could be arranged,” Gerard spoke, eyes shooting a look down at Frank’s hands. His thumbs pushed Gerard’s shirt up, exposing pale skin.

 

“Aimes-tu quoi tu voir? Ou non?” Gerard asked, gasping when Frank’s hands squeezed.

 

“I will fuck the French right out of you,” Frank whispered, and Gerard laughed a bit.

 

“I’d really like to see you try,” Gerard pushed Frank away from him, and walked backwards, away from him and towards a hallway. He pointed at him, using his finger to draw him in. “Come on. Come fuck me,”

 

Frank’s stomach hurt in that way that he never wanted to stop.

 

The second Frank started to walk towards him, Gerard winked and lead him into his room. “Welcome to where your dreams come true,”

 

Frank shut him up by slamming the door and pushing him onto the bed.

 

“Shit, that’s hot,” Gerard groaned, and Frank smirked, taking his own shirt off slowly, pants following. Gerard stared, eyes dark and wanting, and Frank slid a hand down his body. Gerard’s eyelids fluttered.

 

Frank climbed onto the bed, his hands going straight to the buttons on Gerard’s pants. Gerard raised his hips for the man hovering above him.

 

Frank removed Gerard’s pants, his tie, then began to unbutton the formal shirt he was wearing. He paid attention to Gerard’s face, how he was reacting.

 

One button. Frank leaned down, and left a kiss. Gerard’s back arched, his breath shuddered, and Frank couldn’t help but keep unbuttoning, kissing lower and lower until…

 

“ _Ah,_ ” Gerard shook his head as Frank left a hickey on his hip. He held his breath as he felt his boxers being held down. He heard Frank gasp and let out a quiet moan, and then there was wetness surrounding his dick.

 

“ _Shit!_ Frank, what the fuck, God,” Gerard bucked his hips, hands clutching the bedsheets, one leg moving to dig its heel into Frank’s back.

 

Everything was flying by incredibly fast for Gerard. Frank was blowing him, and words couldn’t describe all the thoughts going through his head. Frank was good, to say the least, and Gerard was having a hard time not spasming. “Hurry— fuck me, fuck me, I’m gonna cry,”

 

“Please don’t,” Frank said as he pulled off, and smiled up at Gerard. “You got lube, and all that good stuff?”

 

“Sure do,” Gerard said before reaching behind his head, pulling a condom and lube out.

 

“What the—” Frank started.

 

“I knew this was gonna happen, we both knew, now shut up and fuck me,” Gerard spoke, and Frank smiled all big and stupid before kissing Gerard and rutting up against him, moaning and scrambling to get his own boxers down.

 

Gerard’s jaw went slack when Frank started to suck on his neck and he forgot he was holding the condom and lube and they dropped to the floor as he moaned. Frank laughed against his neck but didn’t stop his assault as he littered every inch of Gerard’s neck with kisses and licks and bites.

 

Frank had to crawl up Gerard’s body to reach over and grab the stuff that had been dropped. Gerard propped himself up and mouthed at Frank’s nipple, and Frank dropped the stuff again. “Fuck, Gerard, _uh,_ ”

 

“Get the stuff,” Gerard whined, and Frank went for a second try, grabbing it and getting himself ready. “Want me to use my fingers first?”

Gerard nodded, “Only a bit, though, just— yeah,”

 

Frank prepped Gerard quickly but thoroughly as to not hurt him. Once it was over is a whole other story.

 

Frank had his dick pressed against Gerard’s hole as they kissed all hot and wet with the tiniest clash of teeth. Frank started to prod in, and it seemed Gerard wasn’t digging the whole _slow_ and _careful_ thing.

 

“Hard, Frank,” Gerard nearly scolded, and Frank pushed in fast. Gerard cried out, breaths coming out fast and noisy already, and he bit his lip hard.

 

“ _Gerard,_ ” Frank swore, thrusting in arduously once he got the memo from the other, and everything was actually heaven from there on.

 

Gerard’s hands went to Frank’s upper back, began to claw and scratch there, pulling Frank down absentmindedly. Frank’s mouth only went to Gerard’s neck, and he grinned so wide when Gerard moaned, head tilting back. Frank rubbed his nose against Gerard’s jaw as he moved faster, shifting his position.

 

That definitely did something for Gerard.

 

“Fr— _Frank,_ there,” Gerard rasped, grabbed the bedsheets, rutted down on Frank’s cock.

 

This action did two things; one, it made Frank moan like a fucking bitch for Gerard, biting his neck and fucking him faster than before.

 

And two, it made him care for Gerard a whole lot more as well. The noise, the feeling of making this almost stranger feel so good. It felt so nice.

 

Gerard’s legs tightened around Frank as high-pitched noises escaped through his mouth, curse words following shortly after them.

 

“‘M gonna come, Frank, please,” Gerard’s hand threaded through his own hair, and the second it pulled was the second Frank felt come hit his chest.

 

He looked down, looked at Gerard, whose eyes were closed in bliss. He looked breathtaking.

 

Frank moaned, low and caught somewhere in his throat. He stared at Gerard’s face, his stomach, his messy hair; the neck that had been marked as Frank's own.

 

“ _Ah!_ Shit, Frank, hard—” Gerard mumbled urgently, and Frank obliged, “Fuck, _coming,_ ”

 

It was like their worlds collided, Frank crashing his lips onto Gerard’s, moaning into his mouth as he came hard, hips jutting and throat rasping out something that sounded like Gerard’s name.

 

“Frank,” Gerard gasped out, his back arching, his sensitive body quivering as Frank pulled out. He tied the condom, throwing it in the garbage can across the room.

 

He laid down next to Gerard, putting a warm hand on his chest, finger tapping to the beat of his heart. They laid there like that for a few minutes. It was silent and beautiful, nothing at all like they’d just had rough sex.

 

“You can have it, you know,” Gerard whispered, and Frank looked up at him, eyebrow quirking up, “Hm?”

 

Gerard looked at his chest, where Frank’s hand was still rapping away to the beat of his heart — and then Frank got it.

 

“Oh,” He breathed out, and his hand stopped. He leaned up to kiss Gerard. “I don’t even know your last name, and you’re saying gushy shit like that,”

 

“We’ll work that out later. I just— I really think I could learn to love you someday,” Gerard whispered, and the smile that grew on Frank’s face was the most genuine one he’d worn in a while.

 

“Alright, sure,” Frank agreed, and they kissed once more before Frank trailed a hand down to Gerard’s ass, resting it there.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, and Gerard smiled, nodding and humming.

 

“You’re sure?” Frank asked. “I could massage it for you…”

 

Gerard rolled his eyes.

 

But he didn’t say no.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je veux tu à enculer moi - I want you to fuck me  
> J’ai faim pour toi - I'm hungry for you  
> Je suis dur, je veux toi - I'm hard, I want you  
> Tu es chaud, pas moi - You're hot, not me  
> Aimes-tu quoi tu voir? Ou non? - Do you like what you see? Or no?


End file.
